comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s2 ep07 Monsters)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Comicbooks.com Frost holds a press conference at the movie studio. She is dressed in mourning clothes, complete with veil. She tells them that Chadwick and several of his colleagues died at sea. Frost notices Carter and Sousa in the crowd. Carter is sure Frost killed the council, but believes Dottie is still alive. Masters lays out torture tools in front of Dottie, but she’s not impressed. Masters tells Dottie a story of a cruel wife of a Nazi who used to skin prisoners that he broke in 24 hours, but Dottie says she’s far tougher then some Nazi. Dottie can tell that Masters if frightened of Frost. Masters injects Dottie with truth serum, but she seems unfazed. Wilkes talks Ava through constructing the containment chamber. They’re finishing up as Wilkes begins fading away. He comes back just as Peggy arrives. Jarvis finishes repairing the transponder for Dottie’s necklace, but there’s no signal. Peggy thinks she may be out of range and suggests finding higher ground. Jason questions the wisdom of rescuing a Russian spy, and recommends activating the neurotoxin instead. He begins cracking under the stress and influence of the Zero Matter, then apologizes and gets back to work. Dottie is continuing to resist Masters, but he brings up her embarrassment at being controlled by Dr. Fenhoff. Manfredi arrives and summons Masters to Frost. Frost tells Masters that Manfredi and the Maggia are providing security. Frost wants Masters to retrieve the rods from the original Isodyne test. Frost says she’ll talk to Dottie herself. Dottie maintains her flippant demeanor with Frost. Frost tells Dottie that she disabled the tracking device in the necklace, then grabs Dottie by the throat and begins suffocating her with Zero Matter. Frost relents and Dottie tells Frost about the sample Peggy took and that it is to save Wilkes. Wilkes enters the containment chamber. Jarvis turns it on and Peggy pours the sample from Frost onto Wilkes’ hand. His eyes turn black and he cringes, but becomes tangible. He kisses Peggy. The transponder begins receiving a signal. Carter calls Sousa and fills him in on that has happened. Sousa pretends to be talking to his mother because Masters is in his office. Masters says uranium was stolen from Roxxon and Sousa needs to find it. Peggy resolves to go find Dottie without Sousa. Jarvis wonders if the appearance of the signal is a little too convenient, but Peggy says she is fully aware that this is a trap. Jarvis shows Peggy a device called the jitterbug, a non-lethal concussive device. Ana overhears the Jitterbug test. She runs to Jarvis with a darker jacket and hugs him before he goes. He can tell that she’s worried, but Ana can tell that Peggy needs Jarvis and Jarvis needs adventure. Sousa is concerned that Roxxon waited 48 hours to report this theft. He says he can’t make any promises under the circumstances. Masters tries to tempt Sousa with more power and influence, but Sousa doesn’t seem interested. Jarvis and Peggy ride out to Chadwick’s ranch, where the signal came from. Jarvis tries to broach the subject of Dr. Wilkes. Carter stomps on the breaks and tries to brush off the kiss, but Jarvis mentions that Carter blushed at the kiss and points out the problematic love triangle brewing with Wilkes and Sousa. They arrive at the ranch at night, and Jarvis moves the jitterbug into place. He’s spotted by a guard. Carter knocks the guard out from behind, but his gun goes off alerting the rest. Jarvis places the jitterbug pointing at the oncoming guards, but the code doesn’t work. Carter and Jarvis throw up their hands and allow themselves to be captured. They’re brought to the same room as Dottie. Ana and Dr. Wilkes dine together and toast to Carter and Jarvis. Dottie and Peggy bicker as Dottie fills Peggy in on what happened with Masters. Both women slip out of one of their bindings. Ana and Wilkes discuss the dangers Jarvis and Peggy put themselves into, and Ana says she misses the lies Jarvis used to tell her. Jason talks about how he’s not really sure what he’s going to do next. Jarvis manages to slip free of his binds, then realizes he put in the wrong code for the jitterbug, accidentally using the one for delayed detonation. The jitterbug goes off and Jarvis, Dottie, and Peggy begin making their escape. Peggy can tell that something is wrong with Dottie and that it must have been Frost who did it. Dottie tells them this was a trap, but it wasn’t for them. Frost infiltrates the Stark estate and turns off the security system. She finds Wilkes and taunts him, but when she tries to use her Zero Matter on him, he absorbs it instead. Wilkes exits the containment unit. Frost tells Wilkes to go with her, and that they both need Zero Matter and can help each other. Wilkes resists, but she tells him she wants to change things for marginalized minorities. Manfredi shows up and distracts Wilkes so that Frost can knock him out. Ana calls Sousa for help. When Sousa exits his home, he’s jumped by two masked men. Ana tries to stop Frost and Manfredi. Frost sees Carter and Jarvis’s car pulling up and shoots Ana then drives away. Peggy and Jarvis take Ana to the hospital. She’s taken in for surgery. A man yells out that an officer has been shot. Peggy goes outside to find a guard who had opened her trunk bleeding on the ground, and Dottie’s necklace left behind. Sousa shows up at the SSR office looking battered. Masters is waiting for him, but Sousa tells him he doesn’t think they’ll ever find the Roxxon rods. Masters takes control of SSR’s Los Angeles office. Peggy calls the SSR and asks for the chief. Masters answers and she hangs up. She sits with Jarvis in the waiting room. Ana I still in surgery. Peggy takes Jarvis’s hand. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Whitney Frost - Madame Masque Category:Dottie Underwood